


Ollivander Likes Wands

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Peter needs a new wand.





	

~ Ollivander Likes Wands ~

"Oh _no_ ," gasped fourteen-year-old Peter Pettigrew as he stared at his broken wand.

"Sorry about your luck," Sirius said, clapping him on the back.

"Now I have to buy a new one," Peter moaned.

"Stop being so dramatic about it," James said. "So you have to buy a new wand. You just have to go to Ollivander's-"

"I don't want to go there!" Peter cried. "Ollivander is so _creepy_."

"The old man is a bit odd," Sirius conceded. "I wouldn't go so far as to call him creepy, though. He just really likes wands."

"Yeah, I'd say he _really likes wands_ , alright," Peter muttered.

"Wormtail, are you implying what I think you're implying?" James asked in mock-horror.

"I'm not _implying_ anything, I'm saying it," Peter replied.

"I really don't think-" Remus started to say, but the tail end of his sentence was lost under Peter's continued tirade.

"Ollivander is creepy as hell, and I'm not going to his shop and being groped by him again."

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that although Peter was creeped out by the dude, Ollivander did not actually act inappropriately toward him.


End file.
